<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas To Remember by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283129">A Christmas To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Christmas Decorations, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 3, Decorating, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, mentions of law suits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 Decorating </p><p>Marinette hummed her favourite Christmas songs as she decorated cookies in the front of the bakery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette hummed her favourite Christmas songs as she decorated cookies in the front of the bakery. She had long decided she would keep her tradition of making special cookies for the people close to her; a chef's hat for her father, a love heart for her mother, a gramophone for Master Fu, she was even making some for her boyfriend's family, who were visiting all the way from America. </p><p>However, with the way her classmates were treating her, Marinette decided cookies would be distributed selectively. </p><p>The only people in her class that would get Marinette's cookies would be Adrien and Chloé. </p><p>Just as Marinette was finishing up the last of the cookies, a loud crash came from outside. </p><p>Looking out the window she saw an image that can only be described as Wayne-like. </p><p>A groaning Dick laid on top of fallen trash cans, Jason holding out his camera phone and laughing his ass off, Tim looking like he hasn't slept in weeks (which Marinette knew was a huge possibility), Cass was giggling slightly, whereas Damian tutted at his brothers' stupidity. The patriarch of the family, Bruce, had his signature, 'Why did I adopt so many kids?' look on his face, while Alfred with a deadpan look on his face stated, "Perhaps, Master Dick, you shouldn't crash into rubbish bins, whilst trying to make a grand entrance." </p><p>Marinette beamed and opened the door for the family. When he saw her, Damian's face went from bored to absolutely delighted, which did not go unnoticed by his siblings who were delighted at the thought of teasing their little brother. </p><p>….. </p><p>The first thing the Dupain-Cheng's did after greeting the Wayne's was put the kids to work decorating the bakery, while the adults talked. Which, to be honest, did not turn out as bad as it could have. </p><p>Dick insisted he'd be the one to stick hanging stars and snowflakes in high places and enlisted Jason to hold him on his shoulders. </p><p>After getting distracted by his phone, while holding hot trays one too many times, Tim had been banished to handling purchases at the till. </p><p>Cass was happily dancing around and putting up Christmas stickers, while softly singing along with the radio. </p><p>Marinette and Damian were in charge of making extra batches of treats for when they inevitably ran out. It was peaceful. </p><p>….. </p><p>After all the duties had been completed Marinette's parents returned to the bakery and commended the kids on their good, although chaotic, work. </p><p>Just as Marinette was getting ready to hand out her special cookies, the door of the bakery opened to reveal Adrien and Chloé. </p><p>Marinette happily ran to give them huge hugs and promptly dragged them over to where the Wayne's were standing. </p><p>"Chloé, Adrien, this is Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim." She pointed to them each, one by one. "And of course, Damian." </p><p>Both of the blondes smiled and greeted the several people Marinette introduced them to, while she grabbed a whole basket of small packages. </p><p>Marinette gave them all a cookie. The Wayne's were grateful, although confused. However, their confusion was answered when Chloé with slightly large eyes, asked in a small voice, "I get one? But, I thought you only gave these to people you care about." </p><p>Marinette smiled, "And I care about you." </p><p>The girl looked down at her bee cookie and promptly gave Marinette a hug, "Thanks." </p><p>The Wayne's noticed how Chloé had a bee cookie and how Adrien had a cat one and looked at their own. </p><p>They were surprised to see that each of theirs were personalised as well. Dicks had the silhouette of a gymnast, Jason's had books, Tim's had a coffee cup and Cass' had ballet shoes. Each of them looked over to see Damians to see what his looked like, but he had hidden it away before anyone could see, "It's private, I won't show you." </p><p>They knew not to pry if Damian really didn't want anyone to know, but that didn't stop their curiosity. </p><p>….. </p><p>Throughout the day, several people came in and out of the bakery, but none of them were as interesting as the people Marinette gave cookies to. </p><p>Marinette gave a blue haired boy a snake, a smartly dressed girl a sword, a little girl a star and her mother a microphone.</p><p>But the real shock came when Marinette gave out the last cookies </p><p>The door swung open to reveal someone all of them were fans of, Jagged Stone. Marinette ran straight to the man and his assistant, gave them huge hugs and promptly handed them a crocodile cookie and a pen shaped cookie respectively. Noticing their star-struck faces, Jagged promptly greeted the family and introduced himself… to which he got blank stares. </p><p>Then just as soon as Jagged left the bakery, the door banged ferociously. Standing there were two angry teenage girls. </p><p>The one in plaid immediately ripped Marinette a new one about how she stole someone's boyfriend and how she didn't even have the decency to make her cookies. </p><p>The Wayne's were surprised and angry. They tried to butt in but the girl wouldn't listen. </p><p>Eventually, it got more aggressive and ridiculous when the orange-clad girl name-dropped several people inside and outside the bakery. Including Bruce. </p><p>Now, when one typically hears their name in a fight they intervene as soon as possible. But not Bruce or his kids. </p><p>Immediately, when the girl started to harass their sunshine, each Wayne started recording the conversation on their respective phones. </p><p>When the plaid wearing girl finally stopped her bullying, each of them had sent a recording to their father. </p><p>The crying girl noticed the other people in the bakery and promptly tried to tug their heartstrings, "Oh, Marinette is so cruel. How--" </p><p>Damian snapped, "Oh shut up, you're the one being cruel and we have proof. You're going to regret messing with Marinette." </p><p>The plaid girl scoffed, "Oh yeah, who even are you?" </p><p>They all smirked, 'She doesn't even know.'</p><p>"Damian Wayne, you might know my brothers Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake and my sister Cassandra Cain."</p><p>She let a smirk grace her face, "So, a bunch of nobodies." </p><p>"Maybe compared to our father, your 'great friend' Bruce Wayne." </p><p>The girl started sputtering, "Do-don't lie ab-bout that kind of thing." </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes, "Do you ever read real news, instead of Alyas bullshit?" </p><p>Soon, Bruce Wayne himself walked out of the kitchen, looking into his phone, "What's all this about a liar? If this is another prank, you're banned from using the good debit card." </p><p>He looked up and saw the crying girl, "Oh, Mlle. Rossi. I was hoping to meet you this trip." </p><p>A smug look crossed Alya's face. </p><p>"We, along with several other celebrities and businesses are suing your parents and yourself for libel." </p><p>….. </p><p>
  <strong>Several hours later… </strong>
</p><p>Sitting in front of the fireplace, Marinette and Damian leaned against each other. </p><p>"That was… dramatic." </p><p>Damian smiled, "But so worth it." </p><p>Marinette giggled, "I never asked, how did you like your cookie?" </p><p>Damian pulled out his angel-shaped cookie and looked it over, "I love it." </p><p>He put it next to her face. </p><p>"Look you match the cookie, Angel." </p><p>She burst out laughing. </p><p>…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>